senfinalacteafandomcom-20200214-history
Cullen Archymm
Rear Admiral Cullen Archymm is male Huron officer within Kasmari Navy, commander of the Fifth Kasmari Fleet and one of the strongest DMUs in the Kasmari forward armies. Cullen is son of Lieutenant Catherine Flagg and Admiral Harold Archymm. Appearance Cullen's appearance is distinctively attractive; his face is hawk-like and chiselled. His eyebrows and hair are thick and dark. He sports a distinct triangular beard and narrowed eyes. His personality is decent but unforgiving, closed up to the world around him to an extent. He takes no bullshit and gives none when it comes to his men. Abilities Magical Abilities Leadership History Cullen's birth was unexpected and early. Catherine began to go into labor during the Reqiuem's maiden raid. Just as the ship began to open fire on the shipyards to initiate the Raid over Okaer, Cullen entered the world. A year later, it was discovered that Cullen had magical talents, and his parents sent him off to the Arch Mage's academy. He showed great prowess with the Arcane arts, focusing his studies on that. While in the Academy, Cullen clearly took after his mother: on the firing range and in training exercises he excelled but he stayed away from the other kids socially, claiming he'd 'seen worse than they had in their whole lives within his first five minutes'. This quote frightened the instructors greatly and subsequently Cullen took numerous trips to the shrinks. After his training, Cullen was offered a position in the navy beside his father due to his status, but he declined, wishing to fight on the front lines amongst 'the peasantry', as he jokingly referred to them as. He joined the DMU Corps and led many raids on supply lines. He gained a rivalry with Varen Mozart, an Inquisitor who hunted him across entire systems. During his service as a field commander, Cullen showed his father's genes. He began to come up with unthinkable tactics and never lost a battle due to his tactical abilities. The men cheered and praised him, calling him 'Stormblade' due to the arcane magic he wields with his shortblade. Cullen worked with Meline Hakaiwan on several missions, forming a slight bond with her. He felt horribly guilty whenever he was around his new friend due to her childhood, giving him a perspective of those on Kainoss. Bazuur The pivotal point in his career was on the planet Bazuur. Stripped of his squad due to a massive mission failure, the DMU joined Meline's squad and working alongside Alexander Wiltson. At the end of the Battle of Bazuur, which culminated with Kasmari ships firing on both Kasmari and Vuldak men, Cullen had a choice to either run for the escape shuttle or help Meline and Bonnie, the lieutenant who he'd had a minor crush on. As the two limped towards the craft and took the only two spots, the DMU held off both his comrade Turok Vashegro and Mozart with the help of Regis Grudd, a Vuldak grunt. As the shuttle lifted off, Mozart and Cullen dueled to the death. The battle was difficult and just as Mozart gained the upper hand, Kasmari bombers hit the entire area with a carpet bomb, incinerating everything. Cullen was smart enough to put up a shield just barely in time, but Mozart was incinerated in the blast: he'd finally met his match. Turok later limped away because of his suit and pure luck, not once looking back to his former comrade. The DMU was crushed by a tree. Completely exhausted and bleeding out, he used pure willpower to magically throw the massive tree away. A nearby Kasmari shuttle landed to investigate, and Cullen incapacitated the guards, taking the officer into a tight grip and questioning him. After the situation was explained and he was stitched up, Cullen met his father aboard the Reqiuem in orbit. He was complimented on his actions and was informed they were looking into a promotion for him. Post-Bazuur Against his previous judgment, the DMU took a position aboard his own frigate as captain. The maiden voyage consisted of cutting supply lines across the outer galaxy, dubbed the Shipment War. He led a raid on a planet neighboring Kainoss and remembered Meline, hoping that they'd escaped safely. When he returned to the fleet, they'd given him a promotion; Cullen Archymm finally achieved the rank of Rear Admiral, like his father had once been. With this blessing, Rear Admiral Archymm was given Fifth Kasmari Fleet, a small scouting fleet, and ordered to head to Phayboah and assist Sawyer Graham. Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Key figures Category:Hurons Category:DMUs Category:Officers Category:Admirals Category:Rear Admirals Category:Kasmari Admirals